Angels and Demons
by BlackHeron104
Summary: The Mortal War is over. All was at peace for almost a year now, but Clary's disappearance followed. It's been about 5 years since Clary's disappearance. But when she suddenly appears at the New York Institute Front Door full of secrets yet unwilling to say what had happened in the past years, it gets interesting. (not good at summaries, just give it a try.) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Mortal War was over. All was at peace for almost a year now, but Clary's disappearance followed. It's been about 5 years since Clary's disappearance, but then she suddenly appears at the New York Institute Front Door.…(not that good summary, please give it a try.)R&R! [•‿•]

 **So this is my first Fanfic, I really hope you guys all enjoy this, R &R!**

Chapter 1-Red hair and green eyes.

Fiery red hair was everywhere, emerald green eyes squinting in the wind, petite frame shivering from the cold claws of winter as she limped forwards. Her stomach churned with nervousness and anxiety, it had been 5 years since she last saw them. She couldn't deny that she still missed his touch on her, those molten gold eyes that gazed back at her with so much love. But it wasn't like he would touch or look at her like that again. Not after what she did, not after she left them. But maybe, just maybe- She laughed bitterly. Like they would.

She tugged her cloak tighter to keep warm. _Shit_ she thought, _shouldn't have done that_. She hissed from the pain, nothing she wasn't already used to, but that didn't mean it won't hurt anymore. The injuries from the journey here was quite serious. _Not the best day to come_ she remarked inwardly, but she had to come back, just like she had to go. The wound on her side was too deep to heal herself out there, so she had rushed here. She couldn't use her angel powers, or they could find her. She knew she was losing blood rapidly by the clouding in her vision, she had basically cuts and bruises everywhere. She probably looked horrifying.

Every step was a struggle, she didn't know whether it was because of her injuries or the howling wind. But she finally got to the NYC Institute. Firmly, she pressed the doorbell, butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought of seeing those molten gold eyes and that honey-like silk voice again. During her past 5 years, she had met those so much more handsome and beautiful that even Jace Herondale would feel subconscious. But she knew by heart, that _he_ was the only one.

She was jerked out of her reverie when she heard sound in front of her. Isabelle Lightwood stood in all her beauty, just as she had remembered.

"Who are you?What happened?"

She could detect a faint tremble in Isabelle's voice, but also some hope. Slowly, she lifted up her hood, revealing porcelain skin, a light dust of freckles so light, you could only see from up close, and those shiny emerald green eyes that now shined with hope and pleading. Isabelle gave a sharp gasp, her hand flying to her mouth, her eyes glistening with tears.

"C-Clary?"

"It's me. I need shelter, got some pretty nasty injuries."

Isabelle slowly wrapped her head around the fact that long lost Clary was in front of her. Clary could tell she was trying not to break down and give Clary a tight embrace.

"Right," Isabelle briskly said, gesturing for Clary to get in. "I'll get you some warm clothes-"

"That won't be necessary."

Isabelle stared at her.

"Right, then-"

"Izzy! Who's at the door during this ungodly time?"

A voice that sounded so drained of emotions, so empty, came from behind Isabelle. Clary visibly stiffened, because the owner of that voice is the man she loved more than anything else. That voice, belonged to none other than Jace Herondale.

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise that the next chapter will be a bit longer. Please review, if I get 5+ reviews, I'll upload the next chapter. That's a promise. Also, I don't mind any criticism when you review, though some compliments might be nice.**

 **-HeronFray**


	2. Reunited?

**Chapter 2 - Reunited?**

 **Just so you know, it's still Clary's POV. Thanks to all you reviewers, but i'm afraid this chapter isn't as good…. But I wouldn't mind if you could ask some questions or give some criticism, I really need something to do for these . I have no schedule for when I update these chapters, so if I plan on abandoning it, I'll tell u guys first. Of course I don't plan on doing that, but just in case.**

 **Chibi: Hey Guys! Chibi Here! Welcome to Heron's new story!** **.** **3** **.**

* * *

" _Izzy! Who's at the door during this ungodly time?"_

 _A voice that sounded so drained of emotions, so empty, came from behind Isabelle. Clary visibly stiffened, because the owner of that voice is the man she loved more than anything else. That voice, belonged to none other than Jace Herondale._

0.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.0

Fuck! Clary thought, she had forgotten she still had to tend to her wounds, soon or she'll faint from blood loss. As if on cue, her head got dizzy and she started to feel nausea. No, no, no, she groaned inwardly, not when I can see Jace!

"Izzy…" But she couldn't finish that sentence, because the darkness had claimed her. The last thing she heard was someone suck in a breath and say her name over and over again. The last thing she felt, was muscular arms pick her up ever so gently. Jace, she wanted to say, Jace.

* * *

"She's just been out for just 2 days Jace."

 _2 days, I've been out for 2 days. Should wake up._ Clary's brain processed slowly as she floated in the darkness.

"JUST TWO DAYS?! ALEC, I HAVEN'T SEEN HER FOR 5 YEARS!"

"Jace, we haven't seen her for 5 years either, Magnus is doing what he can, just go get some sleep and food."

 _Jace, I need to see Jace._

"I'm not leaving here until she wakes up."

"Go get some rest Jace, I don't need another patient to treat."

 _Magnus is here, he's treating me. He needs to go…..._

* * *

 _Clary snuck out the Palace secret passage, no one could know, she couldn't risk it. It hurt to leave, but she had to, just like she had to leave-._ No, _she couldn't think about that now. Clary looked one last time at the grassy green hills, the shimmering lake._ This place was too beautiful to be Paradise, _she thought fondly. Looking back at her hand, working on the stony ground outside a nearby cave, her portal was almost done. Just a few finishing touches. And….. done. She exhaled a sigh of relief, if they had fo-_

Some invisible force tugged Clary out of her unconscious state. Groggily Clary opened her eyes, something in her told her that she wouldn't stay up for long.

"Sleeping beauty is awake." Magnus came in the infirmary. "Prince Charming insisted on staying by your side, had to put a sleeping spell on him just to get rid of him."

Clary turned to look at him, still sparkly as ever, he had dark shadows under his eyes.

"You've worked hard on me." She remarked.

He narrowed his eyes, "True, but nothing I do seems to work. It's strange."

"Very strange." Clary said carefully, eyeing Magnus.

"I presume you don't know why?"

Clary shook her head, scared that if she talked, she might give something away.

"Well then, you wouldn't know what my dream last night meant?"

Clary hesitated.

"That's what I thought." Magnus's smile didn't reach his eyes. "In my dream last night, two angels came to me. Both had brown hair with blonde streaks in them, both had blue eyes with green specks in them, one boy one girl. The girl told me that if I wanted to save you, I had to leave you for a while, when I came back, you would wake up for a while and tell me how. Then the boy told me to tell you they missed you. What was that all about?" Magnus watched her carefully.

Clary knew who those two angel were, but she couldn't think of them now, so she looked at Magnus dead in the eye and said,

"I cannot answer that question, but I can tell you how to save me, you must leave me alone for a 5 days. No interruptions, and there will be no need to have to bring me food. I'll heal on my own time. After 3 days, come back with just a glass of water and a few midnight flowers from the greenhouse, leave me alone again. Return on the fifth day, I'll be fine by then."

"Very well. But-" He never got to finish the sentence, because at that very moment, the door opened to reveal a worried looking Jace.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Did you like that dream part? It was kind of flashback kind of dream. Just a glimpse of how Clary escaped, hope you liked that part!**

 **I was actually planning on putting a cliffhanger…. But anyway, I'll just leave it like that and hope you guys will keep on reading my story.**

 **I promise you guys I'll try to put a interesting plot twist and some humour.**

 **Do you guys want to skip the 5 days where Clary heals herself?**

 **What do you guys want Jace to do or say?**

* * *

 **To my reviewer(s),**

 **Golden herondale : Hey I'm sorry if you didn't get a Jace part, but I promise you you'll get it in the next chapter.**

 **ChibiSaph27 : If you make another reply to yourself pretending to be me, then I won't help you with your story. But I don't mind if you make a reply to yourself about how naughty you can be….. just nothing along the lines of: "I love you! You are the best person in the world Cheese Woman!"**

* * *

 **Anyways...till next time!**

 **-HeronFray**


	3. I'm Sorry

Chapter 3 - I'm sorry.

* * *

 **My Beta is: ChibiSaph27**

 **Chibi: GTH Heron. GTH. Anyway, Hello TMI peeps! I'm Chibi, AKA Cheese Woman! Welcome back to Angels and Demons! Now time for some shameless self advertising! If you like Total Drama Island, Warriors, Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, go check out my Account! Bai!**

 **HeronFray: (-_-) Really person? Really?**

 **So in case you were wondering, this chapter is NOT a A.N., god I hate it when people do that so…. yah this is not a A.N.. I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but I kinda got the message that this story isn't so good….So guys, I'm most likely gonna put this on Hiatus for a while, I might not return to it, not sure… Or I might just re-write the whole thing, cuz I feel like it's a bit too boring. Ok…. so getting on with the story…..**

 **So I realise I haven't written the disclaimer yet so here it is:**

 **All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I don't own anything.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Very well. But-" He never got to finish the sentence, because at that very moment, the door opened to reveal a worried looking Jace._

Clary's breath hitched, she was so sure that she stopped breathing altogether, because the man she breathed every breath for was standing right there, staring at her. She thought she heard someone suck a breath in, but she was too unaware of her surroundings to pinpoint it.

"I'll just leave both of you to it then." Magnus winked at Clary, pulling her out of her trance, brushing past Jace.

"J-Jace." _Great job Clary, you're sputtering._

"Clary, I-Why did you leave me?!"

Clary could hear the desperation and pain laced in his voice, she knew he had been in pain after she left, but it was worst for her. She bowed her head down, concealing the hurt on her face.

"I'm sorry, I-I just had to."

"YOU HAD TO?! YOU HAD TO LEAVE ME?!" He demanded.

Unable to hold herself, she flinched, fingers playing with the edge of the sheets wrapped around her waist.

"I'm so sorry Jace." Clary whispered.

"It's fine," He snarled coldly at her," I've moved on now, got another girlfriend who _won't_ leave me." And with that, he stormed out of the Infirmary.

Clary stared after him, she knew he had gotten another girlfriend. It both pained her and relieved her, she was grateful that Jace wasn't alone anymore. But to have him lash out at her like that hurt, he had never spoke to her like that. She felt a tear escape her eye. Pulling her knees up, she rested her chin on her knees, letting sobs rack through her body.

* * *

(Izzy's Pov)

Izzy paced her room frustrated. They had been sitting in the living room wallowing in grief, because that day was the day Clary disappeared. They hadn't stop searching for her, or at least Jace didn't. She knew he only had that slut girlfriend of him to try and forget Clary, but she also knew the pain he suffered through each day without her.

Izzy, Alec, Jace, Simon, Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse and Magnus have all tried everything. Nothing worked. Clary had left few things, most were for them.

The morgenstern ring for Jace,

a picture of Clary, Jocelyn and Luke for Jocelyn and Luke,

a ring for Magnus(who wouldn't explain what was special with the ring).

Clary had somehow gotten the ring she and Simon had used to communicate when she went with Sebastian, though none of knew how she got it.

After a few months, Izzy and Alec had found a new Whip and Bow on their bed, along with a note that said how much she missed them. She remembered that day well.

* * *

 _None of them said a word. It was already 4 months since Clary's disappearance. Grief and Sorrowness hung in the air. Izzy was starting to worry for Jace, he had barely eaten or slept. The once shining golden eyes, were now a dull brown._ Please come home soon Clary _, She prayed. Only Clary could save them all from this, but she was gone. After trying to search for her for a month and a half, the Clave had given up._

" _It's so unfair! She saved everyone! Now look at the Clave, how could they?!" Izzy had ranted furiously to Simon about it._

 _Everyone was hurting, Jace had locked himself in his room for weeks, Simon had not spoken for a month, even Alec had walked around with guilt in his eyes. Izzy herself had locked herself in her room too, for a week. But soon worry of her foster brother had her come out._

 _She had Simon to comfort her, Alec had Magnus, Jocelyn had Luke, but Jace had no one. He had lost the one person that mattered to him._

 _Everyone tried to appear strong for the other, but everyone knew everyone else was hurting as much as they were._

 _Even if he never admitted it, every night, Jace would go to Clary's room in the Institute. Clary usually only stayed there once a week, but Izzy knew Clary and Jace had unforgettable memories there._

 _Izzy got to her Bedroom, she got in and locked the door behind her, sliding down the door, she hugged her knees and let the tears pour out. She hated seeing everyone like that, but she missed Clary as much as they did. She was the only girl friend she had, Izzy was even going to ask her to be her Parabatai._

No _, she told herself furiously, she needed to be strong for the others._

 _Forcing herself up with a grunt, she wiped away stray tears hastily. That was when she noticed it, a shining whip, curled on her bed like a sleeping snake. She could tell it was made out of pure Adamas, and something else. There was some sort of Gold twining on it like ivy, Izzy wasn't sure whether it was decoration or not._

" _I wonder who left this on my bed for me." She murmured to herself._

 _She looked up and saw a little piece of paper drifting to the ground. With Shadowhnter reflexes, she quickly caught the piece of Paper. On if was a familiar golden cursive handwriting that said:_

 _Dear Izzy,_

 _I know I left soon and without any warning, and I just didn't know what to leave you. So now I give you this whip, it is much more effective than your original one. I also need you to know I am safe here, and I miss all of you. From where I am, I'll be watching you, you're not alone._

 _-C_

* * *

Izzy remembered how Alex received a similar message and a heavenly bow instead. Magnus had tried to use the message to track Clary down, but it just burned away to ashes.

Jace had thrown a fit, everyone knew it was because he had desperately hoped for something from Clary, and got nothing.

What worried Izzy most was that they could hear him sobbing at night. He never cried before.

"Hey." A soft voice gently said from Izzy's bed. "She's gonna be alright."

Looking over to those hazel eyes and brown hair, she sighed.

" I know, but I'm still worried. We haven't seen her for years now. Now she suddenly appears on our doorstep and with a ton of wounds. I'm worried."

"I know, we all are. Come on, wallowing in worry for Clary won't help. We just need to wait now." Walking over to Izzy, Simon wrapped his arms around her waist and braced her from behind, " I'm here for you." He murmured into her ear.

Izzy felt shivers run up and down her spine, as she leaned back into his chest.

"I know Simon, I know."

* * *

 **Chibi: WOOP WOOP! WE'RE DONE! PARTAYYYYYY IN DA FRICKING HAUS!**

 **HeronFray: (facepalm) There, some Sizzy. But don't worry, Clace will come out soon.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if it didn't go your way, or if there's not much humour yet, but it's not yet to the right part. It's still on introducing some stuff.**

 **So a hint of what's happening next chapter will be: Jace PoV, a week later.**

 **If I get 25+ review I'll write the next chapter, come on! I need some reviews regardless if it's a compliment or not.**

 **Love it ? Hate it ?**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Chibi: Wassup my homies?! Sizzy… That ship name doe…. XD Anyway, that's all for this week!**

 **Chibi's QOTD:**

 **Do y'all think Heron is too serious? Or am I just too crazy?**

 **HeronFray's QOTD:**

 **Do y'all thinl Chibi is too insane? Or am I the one crazy?**

* * *

 **To my reviewer(s):**

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing!**

 **(Finally guys! Something worthwhile to reply to you guys!)**

 **Mentirosas: Yes, that will probably happen next chapter.**

 **fromfingertipstofanasty: Thanks! Something related to the dream Magnus had will come out soon. Be patient!**

 **Till next time everybody!**

 **~HeronFray**


	4. AN: Sorry

**Authors Note:** I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this at all. I just feel like I was too foolish to think this story would work out. This story frankly feels like shit and I won't be updating it anymore 'cause it _is_ shit...

Anyone can feel free to continue this story for me, but must first PM me and **must** give me credit. If two or more people want to continue it, you can have a friendly competition just remember to give me some credit.

You guys can also vote in the reviews whether you want me to keep this up or not, and no, don't try being persuasive because I'm still not gonna continue this.


End file.
